There are many situations where one or more individuals are to engage in a particular regimen during a particular time period. Such situations may include, for example, a training schedule for a marathon or other athletic event, a diet to gain or lose weight, procedures to be followed during a particular time period, for example the first year of a child's life, the regimen to be followed during pregnancy, and the like.
When performing such a regimen, it is desirable that the individual be able to correlate the time periods, for example weeks or months, during which such regimen is being performed with calendar time periods on some type of regimen calendar, and that a facility be provided for recording actual progress and other significant events concerning the regimen on the calendar so that progress on the regimen may be compared against the desired progress or procedures for the regimen. However, since most calendars begin at the beginning of a year while a particular regimen may begin at any time during a year, a regimen calendar providing this correlation capability is not easily achieved and does not currently exist.
Thus, a need exists for an improved regimen calendar which permits time periods for the regimen to be performed to be correlated with calendar time periods, while permitting progress against the regimen to be recorded with the calendar time periods.